Torturous Dreams Realized
by jackswoman
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth's thoughts and dreams before they are reunited post Dead Man's Chest.
1. Chapter 1: Headaches Jack and Elizabeth

"Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants or he longs to claim something as his own"

These words echoed in Jack's head days after Tia Dalma's explanation of why his compass wouldn't work, as he stared longingly at Elizabeth standing at the rail. He knew Elizabeth belonged to Will, but he just couldn't help wanting her for his own. This was the thing he wanted to claim and wouldn't trust anyone to know, it was torture.

His eyes shot open, as he slowly realized where he was, not on his own ship or looking at his beloved Elizabeth. Captain Jack Sparrow was looking into nothing, a vast emptiness, with nothing to keep him company, but his thoughts and longings.

_Damn it to bloody hell! It was all a dream and continuous torture for me._

For Jack realized he was still standing in one place, the locker and would probably never get out.

She thought she'd never see anything so horrifying in her life until she saw this monster. The tentacles that had almost dragged her to her death were slimy and foul smelling. Luck was with her that day or was it not? Was she saved just so she could send Jack to the depths?

Tears streamed down her face and no matter what she did every time Jack was mentioned or his face appeared in her dreams the tears would start up again. She could hear Jack's voice in her head daring her to come find him.

_Oh Jack where could you be?_

_I'm right here luv, just waiting for you to come find ol' Jack. _His cocky smile curling his lips when he thought of what Will would say when he offered to take Elizabeth off his hands. The thought of a pirate and the governor's daughter together forever brought warmth to Jack's unbeating heart.

Elizabeth had absolutely no clue what would happen after she got involved with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She knew she hadn't seen the last of him yet, savvy?


	2. Chapter 2: Prayers for Jack's soul

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Will asked as he walked towards her.

She turned her back to Will and squeezed her eyes shut because it wasn't Will's clipped tones she wanted to hear, but a husky growl. Elizabeth couldn't bear to tell him that she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly, shrugging out of his arms.

"Don't worry we'll find him and bring him back," Will said as he walked away.

Elizabeth turned around hoping to see a familiar swagger and of course to her disappointment she did not. That just made her cry all over again, she ran back to her cabin so the crew wouldn't see her crying again especially Barbossa. Later after she cried herself out Elizabeth knelt by her bed and said a special prayer for her favorite pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.

As she prayed a familiar Captain's eyes darkened with anticipation. _Aye someone is thinking about me onsey self, maybe I'll be leaving confinement soon._

Jack closed his eyes and said a little prayer himself, even though he's not really a religious man. His prayer happened to include a certain woman, who hasn't been very far from his thoughts lately.

_Will I ever see her eyes light up when she looks at me?_

Left to ponder those thoughts Elizabeth and the crew came upon a familiar sight. When she came to the rail, inside for once she was jumping for joy instead of a ragged mess. Also instead of tears of sadness, they were tears of joy and this time when Will hugged her she actually reciprocated with feeling.


	3. Chapter 3:Reunion

At last the day was here, the day when I can finally hold Jack in my arms. Elizabeth hugged that thought to herself. They were just a few moments away from freeing Jack. _Will he ever forgive me? _She hoped so and hoped that once he was there she could shed her old life for a new one. _Will doesn't seem to be as happy as I am that we're close to bringing Jack back. He'll talk to Gibbs and the rest of the crew, but barely says a word to me. Maybe he suspects what I've finally figured out when I finally fulfilled my curiosity with a kiss._

"We're almost there, just a few more moments," said Will to her in passing.

When he walked past her his head wasn't held as high as it once was, proud of the fact that the governor's daughter had deemed him worthy enough to accept his proposal of marriage.

_Am I ever to escape this torment?_ Jack rested his weary head against the back of his "locker" thinking when he got out this would be a wonderful story to tell his Elizabeth. If memory served him right when he got out he'd take Elizabeth back to _their_ island and finish what Elizabeth started on the deck of the Black Pearl.

_Bloody hell! When will this be over! _Just before he could slam his hand against the walls of his prison in frustration, it swung open and his eyes squinted at the light he was unused to seeing. Figures materialized in front of him: Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Will, and Elizabeth.

"Hello, Capn. We best be getinn' a move on so we can catch the tide," said Gibbs moving to help Jack out and guide him to the others awaiting his arrival.

Oh goodness he looks like he's been through hell, but I still can't help wanting his arms around me and his lips caressing every inch of my skin! Oh here he comes.

_There's Elizabeth looking delectable and ripe for the taking just aching to indulge in some strenuous mattress activity. _He couldn't wait hoping she didn't notice him licking his lips in anticipation, but that could wait for now. _Well maybe just a little kiss for a warm-up and a reminder to the whelp of what he'd be losing._

"Hello Jack, welcome back to the land of the living," said Elizabeth her voice getting softer as he got closer.

"It's good to be back luv and if memory serves we left off right about…" he grabbed her around the waist and set his lips upon hers, this time _he_ was doing the seducing.

_What is he doing? _Elizabeth's mind screamed, but it gradually faded away as she let her arms roam Jack's body, pulling him closer, opening her lips to his plundering. Her lips melted like sugar beneath his and she tasted the last drink he ever had, rum, and savored it. Too soon someone coughed and reality broke through. This was no childhood dream and for once she would be able to live it to the fullest.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream realized

If anyone was waiting for humor to come up, here's the chapter where it comes to be, hope you like

"Elizabeth what are you doing!" Will exclaimed pulling her from Jack's arms," I thought you were over this."

The look on Jack's face could have melted an iceberg when she was pulled from his arms. If Jack could have put it into words he would have threatened the whelp's life or at least put it into serious jeopardy.

"Will, let…me…go," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, struggling to get free.

"Why should I?" asked Will defiantly

"Because if you don't I'll run you through," a new voice said cutting through the din, "savvy?"

A sword tapped Will on the shoulder prompting him to turn around. For once Jack's eyes were narrowed in anger not amusement at this development and Will was actually afraid Jack might see his threat through, so he backed off, letting Elizabeth go.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," said Jack with a cocky smile curling his lips.

"So, this is this is what you want, this this rum-soaked pirate?" Will posed this question to Elizabeth

The look on Elizabeth's face was enough for Will and he stalked away, not seeing the childish expression on Jack's face saying _nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah I won you lost_ while getting a victory slap from Gibbs. Unfortunately Elizabeth saw this and gave Jack a look that said "grow up".

"What? What'd I do?" Jack asked Elizabeth as she walked past him

"You want _this _"boyo" she said pointing to herself "than act better than a child who was competing for a prize and won, than rubbing the loser's nose in it!" She exclaimed before stalking away from Jack muttering "men" under her breath. "some dream" could also be heard.


	5. Chapter 5: Patience

---Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been really busy and keep the reviews coming

There was one thing Captain Jack Sparrow did not have a lot of and that was patience. After Elizabeth stalked away Jack stared in the direction she left for about two minutes, than rushed off after her. The whole crew looked shocked at this new development, including the unshockable Barbossa.

"Lizzie! Oy Lizzie, come back here, I need to talk to ye!" Jack shouted after her, dodging barrels and coils of rope below deck. He finally reached the door to what he presumed was her sleeping quarters and pounded on the door.

"Just go away Jack!" could be heard muffled through the door and if he listened he thought he heard a sob.

"I'm not going away luv and I'll break down this door if I have to, so please let me in," said Jack preparing, if he had to, to break down this door and win fair Lizzie's trust and heart back.

At this so-called threat Elizabeth opened the door to the funniest sight she would ever see, Jack had backed up to get a running start when she opened the door and came to a screeching halt almost falling on his face, arms flailing to keep his balance. A giggle escaped her and Jack hearing this, looked up to see her eyes though red-rimmed were sparkling with amusement.

"Well I can see you're in a better mood luv, with that I'll take my leave," bowing from the waist, Jack prepared to leave.

"Wait Jack," Elizabeth said pleading," why don't you come in so we can talk." She held the door open so Jack could walk through.

Jack's eyes surveyed her sleeping quarters with interest, especially when they lit upon the bed. Naughty thoughts started to fill his head and his eyes glazed over with heat, his thoughts completely occupied, like he was in an altogether different world.

"Jack?" Elizabeth walked over and shook his shoulder

"Eh, oh what is it luv?" Jack was finally coming out of his stupor shaking his head, trying to rid himself of those images

"What were you thinking about Jack?" Elizabeth asked

"When?" Jack deflected not wanting to answer

"Just now. Tell me Jack or else," Elizabeth threatened.

"Or else what?" Jack mused aloud

That comment made Elizabeth turn bright red at the one thought that kept running thru her head. Her eyes closed in the hopes to clear those images and almost succeeded until a finger grazed her cheek. A shiver ran through her and she opened her eyes to look at the piercing kohl-lined ones burning into hers.

"I think you just answered my question, luv," Jack said softly as he ran a finger down her jaw.

He leaned in close enough that Elizabeth could see that his eyes had darkened with desire. She closed her eyes in surrender as his mouth descended and claimed hers.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship

Sorry its taken this long, I've been away from the computer because of work 

The spell that surrounded Elizabeth and Jack burst like a bubble when a sharp knock sounded at the door. _Bugger_, Jack thought as someone pounded on the door.

"What! It had better be something bloody well important or you can just take yourself off, savvy?" Jack yelled as he stomped towards the door.

He flung the door open to only be flung himself against a wall. Shaking his head to clear it, he found himself looking into the black eyes of Will. As he could see Will was not a happy man. The next thing Jack could see was a blur and the feel of a fist hitting his jaw.

"Will, what are you doing?" Elizabeth shouted running over to Jack to see if he was hurt.

"I'm alright luv," Jack murmured to Elizabeth slowly getting to his feet.

"Defending _my_ fiancée's honor, if you must know!" Will exclaimed glaring at Jack who once more stood on his feet

The more Will looked at Jack standing there with Elizabeth at his side, the more infuriated he became. He thought back to when she stood by _his_ side protecting _him_ and then remembered how she always was curious about pirates. Will thought her curiosity was purged when she came back to Port Royal and became his fiancée. Maybe just maybe I'm not the man she wants and Jack is. This last thought drained the anger from Will, when he realized that maybe Elizabeth's heart had changed and that all she needed was a little time apart from him to think.

"Well, go ahead and get it over with mate. I know you want to," Jack said bracing for the blow to come.

"No, I won't," said Will making up his mind.

"Why not?" Jack asked

"Just take me back to Port Royal Jack," Will said walking away with his head down.


	7. Chapter 7:Goodbye and epilogue

Jack and Elizabeth didn't see Will for the rest of the voyage. When the Pearl docked at Port Royal a few days later, Will left the ship without a backward glance or even a goodbye.

Epilogue

A few years had passed before the Pearl docked again in Port Royal. The governor's carriage was awaiting the arrival of this particular ship because the governor's daughter was coming for a visit. Only the governor knew the secret for this visit, while Elizabeth's other two suitors Norrington and Will only knew she was coming home. The Pearl's gangplank was put down and everyone on board disembarked.

"Elizabeth you're here!" Governor Swann exclaimed joyfully when he saw her.

"Hello father, you of course know my husband, Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said making the introductions.

Jack turned slowly to greet his father-in-law so he wouldn't jostle the bundle in his arms. He shook his hand and pulled the blanket away to reveal the bundle.

"Father I'd like you to meet your grandson," Elizabeth said transferring the bundle to her father's arms.

As her father turned around a commotion started on the dock. Will and Norrington burst through the crowd and rushed straight towards Elizabeth. Reaching her first Will picked her up and twirled her around.

"Will put me down," Elizabeth said demanding to be released.

He reluctantly put her down only to be swept up into another hug from Norrington. "I am happy you have returned Miss Swann," Norrington said looking down on her face.

"Oy mate! Let go of her," a voice said coming out of the din.

"Don't tell me _he's _staying," Norrington and Will said at the same time with a sneer in their voices when they recognized the voice.

Elizabeth pulled herself from Norrington's embrace and ran over to Jack. He pulled her close and kissed her long and deep while Will and Norrington looked on in bemused wonder. When they pulled apart a look passed between them that spoke volumes with a promise that would be fulfilled come nightfall. A cough startled them out of their reverie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you," Elizabeth said a blush still staining her cheeks.

"We already know who he is. What we want to know is _why _ is he still here?" Will demanded

"All in good time Will," Elizabeth said.

Jack was getting bored with this talk and started to walk away leaving Elizabeth to deal with the whelps. He was only a few steps away when Elizabeth called out to him.

"What is it luv?" Jack asked walking back.

"Remember that ring I gave to you for safekeeping a while back?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes."

"Can I get that back from you?" Elizabeth asked waggling her fingers at Jack

He couldn't help, but reward her with that smile of his and take a ring off his hand. Holding her left hand he placed kisses on each finger than put the ring on her third finger. The message conveyed by this action was not lost on Will and Norrington as their eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"You have got to be kidding!" Will and Norrington shouted both at once

"Could you two please keep your voices down?" Governor Swann asked with his back to the two quarrelling gentlemen.

"Why?" they both demanded

"Because you'll wake the baby you fools."

This made both of them look around in surprise because neither of them had seen a baby get off the ship. Disappointed with both of them Elizabeth took the baby from her father and showed both Will and Norrington the child.

"So, who's is that?"

"Mine."

This shocked them both when they learned the real reason for her visit. They quieted down and took a look at the child of Elizabeth and Jack. Both of them had to grin when they heard the name of the baby during the christening, Jack Weatherbee James William Sparrow called Jamie for short. Grudges were put to rest and Jack and Elizabeth along with their child sailed on to new adventures with the two godfathers in tow, Norrington and Will.


End file.
